


Protect You With My Life

by Crustuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, F/F, Implied Relationships, Injury Recovery, Near Death Experiences, Protectiveness, i just wanted to write some canon divergence cuz i still cant cope with tenkos death, less ship relied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crustuu/pseuds/Crustuu
Summary: Am I really going to die? Is this Tenko’s end?A scowl formed on Tenko’s face as she began crying from the pain.No, no this can’t be.I can’t die like this, I need to survive……for Himiko.~-♥-~Fic where I indulge in my own canon divergence AU idea because A) lowkey hate the ending of DRv3, and B) why they kill of the gay.??/ ?/?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Blue Morning Glory

Tenko felt a cool blade slice between her neck and shoulder as a loud bang rang out through the room; blood slowly seeping from the gash as the plank she laid on lowered back down. A weak gasp exited her mouth as she struggled to stay in her crouched position. Her vision fogged.

 _Am I really going to die? Is this Tenko’s end?_ A scowl formed on Tenko’s face as she began crying from the pain. _No, no this can’t be._

_I can’t die like this, I need to survive…_

_…for Himiko._

Tenko did her best to hold her consciousness. At least long enough for the seance to end, so she could be found. But the pain was too much for her body to bear. She felt her eyelids drop, her friends finishing the song as she slipped away.

… 

_“Tenko..!”_

…

Tenko opened her eyes sheepishly, seeing Himiko sobbing above her. Just behind her, she could make out Shuichi and Maki. She turned her foggy attention to the girl closest to her, giving a faint smile.

“I-It’s fine, Himiko. Tenko is-” She stopped with a gasp, feeling the sleeve by her injury being torn off. She turned as Maki stepped in to try and wrap the gash tightly.

“We need to stop the bleeding, Tenko may be fine now but she’ll be a goner if it continues like this.” Worry pooled in Himiko’s eyes at Maki’s blunt words, making Tenko’s heart ache. But another ache quickly ran through Tenko, her gash being bumped as Maki scooped her up.

“I-I… I’ll do anything to help..!” Himiko spoke, deep worry cracking through her words. “I can’t lose both Tenko and Angie.” Tenko meant to reach out to the smaller girl, but her energy fled from her fast, daring to pull her back into unconsciousness.

“Yes. Help me bring her to my room.” Tenko failed to fight against her body, instead she just listened as Maki’s words became hushed static. “Shuici, can you search for some medi-”

~-♥-~

_“It’ll be okay, Himiko. Maki Roll will have everything under control. She’ll make sure Tenko’s doing better in no time.”_

_“Yes, Gonta trust in Maki’s abilities as well. Tenko too strong to go now.”_

Himiko laid against the dining hall table, Gonta and Kaito watching over her. They had tried to talk to her before, but gave up after she sunk into an unresponsive state. Their presence really helped her, but she didn’t have the energy to show her emotion. After Angie’s body discovery, and finding Tenko in her critical state, she was spent.

Despite her uninterested exterior, Himiko was extremely distraught. She mulled over the last words Tenko had shared with her before going into the cage. It hurt so much more, knowing she almost lost her life for Himiko, and she wasn’t even out of the woods yet.

Monokuma had been surprisingly generous, letting them postpone the class trial to give time to try and save Tenko. She never questioned if he had an ulterior motive for this decision, she was just relieved they all had time to help out Tenko. A sad hum slid from her mouth, quiet enough so neither Gonta nor Kaito noticed.

The dining hall door opened gently, causing Himiko to turn her head. Shuichi was walking towards the group at the table. Her interest in her friend’s well being managing to seep through her stoic facade. A panic, all too familiar to her now, welled in her stomach as she prepared for the worst.

“Himiko, do you want to come with me..?” Shuichi’s calm voice helped reassure her a bit, but she was still worried for her friend.

“Y-Yes… please.” Himiko nodded slowly, getting up to follow Shuichi out of the room. She stared at the ground as they walked, not knowing what else to do. After they had made it out and closer to the dorms, Shuichi turned to Himiko and gently patted her shoulder.

“Tenko’s still unconscious, but Maki thinks she’s stable.” His sympathetic smile was there when she lifted her head. “We thought it would help if you saw she was fine.” Himiko nodded, subconsciously picking up her pace as Maki’s room came into view. _Tenko’s temporary recovery room._

Shuichi walked into the room first, letting Maki know Himiko was here. The smaller girl moved warily to the bedside. Maki moved over to her, giving a comfortingly out of character look of sympathy.

“She lost a lot of blood, but I think we caught her just in time. She’ll probably be in and out of it for a while as she recovers.” Maki turned her gaze towards the injured girl, her voice quieting a bit. “She’s lucky. Whoever did this ended up just barely missing a vital spot.” Himiko stared at Tenko’s resting form. The mage silently thanked her magic; her worry must have formed a powerful spell that saved her friend.

Tenko groaned as she shifted slightly, Himiko’s face turning confused as she did. Maki awkwardly rested her hand on Himiko’s shoulder for a few seconds.

“She’s still out. She’s probably uncomfortable due to where the weapon hit.” As the assassin-turned-doctor removed her hand, she gave a glance to Shuichi, who nodded and tapped Himiko’s shoulder.

“We should probably leave Maki to it. Tenko is in good hands with her.” Himiko got up and let him lead her out, her concerned gaze still on her friend.

“Besides, we have no clue how much extra time Monokuma truly plans to give us. Better start now so we can catch the person who did this yeah..?” The small girl nodded as they left to meet up with their friends. She couldn’t help but give an angry glance at Korekiyo, the one who had organized the seance that had nearly killed another one of her friends.

~-♥-~

Tenko stared at the ceiling, the dull pang in her muscle helping her wake up. The others were surely in the class trial right now. She faintly remembered being interviewed by Shuichi, being given a pass to miss out on this trial as she healed. Tenko lifted her head weakly, seeing Maki sorting through several different supplies at a desk in front of her.

Hearing the bed creak slightly as Tenko tried to sit up, Maki glanced back at the girl. “Oh, you’re awake,” she got up to check over her patient.

“Tenko didn’t expect you to be here still.” The injured girl ended her words with a gasp as Maki unwrapped the makeshift bandages to check on her wound. “Monokuma pardoned you too?”

“They interviewed me and Monokuma was lenient enough to let me stay behind to keep watch on you. Besides,” Maki nodded her head towards the desk behind her, “Miu made a device so they can still call on me when needed and so I can watch the trial, so it’s not like I’m completely absent.” She dabbed disinfectant on the now stitched gash and Tenko hissed at the sensation. But at the other girl’s words she became aware of a hum of voices coming from the desk.

“So how’s the trial been going?” Tenko blinked, wanting to make conversation after being out for so long. Maki got up and grabbed the tablet-like device before walking back to sit by Tenko on the bed.

“I think it’s almost over, Shuichi has Korekiyo cornered right now.” Maki shifted the screen so Tenko could see, the point of view was from Maki’s spot in the court. Korekiyo was scrambling to come up with excuses, as Shuichi confidently shut everything down. Maki pulled the device away.

“So Korekiyo was the one who killed Angie?” Maki nodded.

“Looks like it. And he’s definitely the one who tried to kill you.” Tenko grimaced at the news, turning away from Maki.

“Degenerate male…” It was hard not to make the words a growl.

“He went through planning it all carefully too. It’s a miracle he set up the sickle wrong, or we would’ve lost you for sure.” Sympathy cracked through Maki’s usually stoic face. “I’m sure Himiko is thankful that she didn’t have to lose you too.” Maki squeezed her hand before getting up to move back to the desk.

“You should probably rest more, there will be plenty of time for you to talk to everyone in the morning.” Tenko nodded, shifting so sleep could overcome her again.

She had done what she promised, to protect Himiko. And luck had spared her life so she could continue to protect the smaller girl. Tenko’s eyes slowly got heavy, unconsciousness taking her over again.

She would live to protect Himiko.


	2. Lotus

Shuichi woke up, nearly jumping out of his bed as he noticed Maki beside him.

 _Oh right, Tenko_ , he thought, remembering last night’s events, _she’s still recovering in Maki’s room_. Shuichi rubbed his eyes before checking the time. 6:59, just a minute until… 

_Ding Dong Bing Bong_

_“Rise and shine ursine…!”_

Maki shifted under the covers, but gave no signs of wanting to get up. Shuichi stretched out his hand to shake Maki awake, but upon contact was met with her sygnature death glare.

“…Do you want to die?” Shuichi instantly pulled his hand away.

“I’m sorry! I’ll let you sleep in.” The detective got up and left the room, making sure it was locked before he left. Didn’t need to risk anything.

Walking to exit the dorms, he took notice of how Himiko’s door was left ajar. He knew she had a tendency to be lazy, but never knew she was one to just leave her door open. Must’ve been in a rush to get to the dining hall.

Upon entering the room, he was met with questions over Himiko and Maki’s whereabouts.

“Maki is still asleep in my room.” Shuichi said, but noticing how it sounded, he rushed to add on. “With Tenko taking up her room, I offered to let her sleep there for tonight… We didn’t do anything!” Miu rolled her eyes, but it was Tsumugi who responded.

“But what about Himiko? None of us have seen her since she was dropped off at her room last night.” Shuichi blinked, sudden worry flooding through him.

“… Shit. I’ll find her.” The detective rushed out before anyone could offer to help him.

He was met with nothing as he checked her room, and the worry faded a bit, but he was still concerned for his friend’s safety. Surely there wouldn’t be another death this close to Angie’s.

As he left the magician’s room, he noticed Maki’s door wasn’t fully shut either. The gears in his mind turned, and he moved to open the door.

Inside he found both Tenko and Himiko resting on the bed, perfectly safe. The light must’ve disturbed Tenko, as she slowly opened her eyes, giving a disgusted glare at Shuichi.

“Degenerate male. Just because I’m hurt doesn’t mean I’ll let you take advantage of either of us.” She strained to get up, but fell back with a pained gasp. Shuichi raised his arms defensively.

“That’s not what I’m trying to do at all! Everyone was just worried since Himiko didn’t show up and nobody knew where she was.” He stepped back slightly.

Tenko’s glare relaxed some, but she still kept a dead stare on Shuichi. “Himiko came in over the night and wanted to sleep in longer after the announcement.” Shuichi nodded in understanding.

“I’ll let everyone know. But you should probably wake her up soon, as soon as Maki’s up she’ll probably want to give you a final check.” Tenko only nodded in response, shifting back to her previous position. Not waiting for a reply, Shuichi shut the door and set off to inform the others that Himiko was okay.

But as he was making his way out, Maki walked out of his room. “What are you doing here still? It’s 7:30.”

“Everyone was worried because Himiko didn’t show up to breakfast, and I came back to check. Turned out she was in your room with Tenko.” Shuichi’s gaze became more confused. “How did she get in there? I thought you were keeping your key so you could get back in to check on her?”

“Himiko asked for it.” The girl said, matter-of-factly. “And considering the circumstances, I trusted that she wouldn’t use it to do anything harmful. As long as she gave it back by the time I needed it, I didn’t mind much.” Maki shrugged.

“Let’s get to the dining hall.” Shuichi nodded in agreement, letting Maki lead him back.

~-♥-~

Himiko woke up in a cold sweat, trembling from the nightmare she just had.

-  
 _Blood pooled around her, staining her outfit forever. Said blood was flowing from Tenko, the other girl slumped in front of her. Where it was coming from, she had no clue, but it scared her all the same._

_Trying to mimic what she had watched Maki do, Himiko tore off a dry segment of her skirt and searched for a wound. Tenko pushed her back._

_‘It’s okay, I protected you, that’s all that matters.’ The smile the bigger girl gave sent shivers down Himiko’s spine._

_‘No you can’t! I just lost Angie and you already nearly died! You gotta let me-’_

_She was cut off as Tenko crumpled to the floor._

_‘No no no no no no no n-’_  
-

Himiko rubbed her eyes, trying to get the image out of her head. But she couldn’t. The pool of blood still stained her vision.

Reaching out for her hat so she could try and walk off the dream, Himiko felt her hand tap something different.

Maki’s room key.

_I could visit her._

The mage brushed off the idea. It was the middle of the night, Tenko needed the rest.

The nightmare flashed through her mind again. Himiko had to fight back tears.

_I’ll just check up on her. I need to make sure she’s safe._

The girl threw her hat on and grabbed the key, silently making her way from her room to where Tenko was staying. She fidgeted with the key as she walked, making sure to use it as quietly as possible once she got to the door.

“Maki?” Tenko croaked out. It was too dark for either girl to make out their forms.

“N-No, it’s Himiko. I just wanted to see if you were alright.” The smaller girl hadn’t anticipated how gravelly her voice would be, her sadness from the nightmare seeping into it.

“What’s wrong?” Concern ebbed from Tenko’s voice.

“I-It’s nothing. Just a bad dream.” Despite the darkness, Himiko knew Tenko was frowning. She heard the other girl pat the side of the bed.

“Come here, you can tell Tenko if you need.” Normally, Himiko would protest, but tonight she was tired and felt vulnerable. She shut the door and made her way to sit on the edge of the bed.

“It’s just,” the tears threatened to pour immediately, “there was so much…” A couple tears dripped from her eyes as she tried to think of how to explain. She felt Tenko shift to wipe the tears from her face.

“It’s okay, you don’t actually have to tell me if you aren’t able to. Why don’t you lay here?” Tenko extended her arm, showing the free space in the bed beside her. “Tenko will protect you.”

Himiko nodded, placing her hat down nearby and curling up against Tenko. This seemed to surprise the other girl, not actually expecting her offer to be accepted, but she wrapped her arm around Himiko and nuzzled up to her. Both ended up falling asleep fairly fast.

Himiko smiled through her sleep. In her dreams, she got to reconnect with all their late friends. Tenko by her side the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter (more of a bonus thing) will be more ship heavy but rlly only loosely. The intention of this was to be more of a base for Himiko to develop reciprocation rather than "Tenko nearly dies and now the witch is gay" so neither are full on for the ship.
> 
> I might write more for this AU idea cuz while I don't care enough to make a full on fic covering everything, I need an excuse to write Tenmiko... Also Saimaki cuz even if I didn't really throw it in here I do think they'd be better for eachother than Maki and Kaito; them in canon rubbed me the wrong way.
> 
> Also yes the chapter titles are gonna be flower symbolism cuz I have NO clue what else to do for them.


End file.
